Trapped
by theresa.tremblay.3
Summary: To their disappointment Sam and Dean are Trapped in a house with Becky Rosen , well she's not thrilled either.
1. pre log

Pre quil

Ok I got this idea for A story and thought I would try typing it down, all Characters of Supernatural belong to their owners .

Story is alternate universe rated M just in case.

Trapped.

A month before time for a wedding

Becky walked through her apartment checking her salt tape and making sure everything was in it's place, her favorite picture of her at her adoptive parents (god rest) cabin sat in it's frame on her dresser . She was excited about starting her new job in Nevada, it was one of the few states she didn't live in growing up in the foster system.

She was about to sit down with a new book when She heard a knock on the door. Becky sighed place her book on the coffee table and walked to the door. She was suprised to see the profile of Sam Winchester when she looked through the peep hole. There was no way he could know were she lived , she had only just finish unpacking that afternoon. She tried to think as she was opening the door maybe He and Dean were working a case and this was just a coincidence.

" Sam ?" she said as the door opened

The Man turned to her a grin on his face.

" Hi Becky " He said " I was in the area and thought I'd dro" Becky slammed the door before he could finish she had taken one look at his full face a new it wasn't Sam.

She didn't know why the Shifter ( it had to be a shifter as far as she knew) was pretending to be Sam but from what she read in the Supernatural books it couldn't be good.

"Becky" Sam's voice came through the door " what are you doing"

" stay away " Becky yelled picking up her cell phone she started to dial. She had gotten Sam and Deans number from Chucks phone before he had broken up with her." you are not Sam"

Fake Sam raised an eyebrow, that was interesting. He wondered how she knew none of the others had figured out he wasn't who he looked like . Maybe she would be more entertaining than he had thought .

Fake Sam busted the door in the his shoulder and looked around the room , She was gone .

He found her climbing out the fire escape cell phone to her ear chanting " come on come on, Sam Dean one of you pick up the phone."

Fake Sam Grabbed Becky and Pulled her back into the apartment, her phone falling and disconnecting the call. She put up a fight hitting and kicking , She tried to call out for help but Fake Sam held his hand over her mouth and nose stopping her from calling out and cutting off her oxygen.

The last thing she heard before passed out was Fake Sam " you are going to be fun"

During time for a wedding ( there is a point to this) the shifter will from now on be refered to a fshe or fhe (f is for fake)

Becky sat chained to a pipe watching the shifter with the eye that wasn't bruised shut as it walked toward her, This time it looked like her. She wondered what f she was doing now.

F Becky walked over and placed a paper plate with a piece of white frosting cake on the floor next to Becky .

" well congratulate me " F she told her. Becky looked up from the piece of cake she had been looking at in confusion .

"why" she asked wearily.

F Becky nelt down and looked her in the eyes " because I just got married to Sam Winchester"

"no" Becky Said " your lying , Sam would never Marry you especially looking like me"

F Becky stood and pulled a vile out of F her pocket and started twining it around F her fingers.

" true your not exactly a cover model but I had a little help from this love potion"

" you drugged him?" Becky asked

" yup" F Becky said " I slipped it right in his drink while we were talking at a casino bar"

Fshe handed Becky a photo " see Doesn't my new husband look great in a tux and so happy"

Becky took the photo staring at it incredulous. F her was stand in a casino wedding chapel wearing a gaudy wedding dress with Sam and Dean Winchester. She couldn't wrap her mind around it ,not only was Sam in town He let F her get close enough to him with out seeing something was wrong.

"Dean wasn't to happy about getting a new sister in law" f Becky told her putting the vile back in f her pocket " but he'll adjust, go ahead and eat the cake it's your only meal for the next few days, Sam and I are working a case"

F Becky said over her shoulder as she walked out of the small room and closed the door behind her casting the room into pitch darkness once again.

Becky was only half paying attention F her had mentioned Dean, " Dean" Becky thought a bit of hope formed in her mind, He would figure it out , He would realize some thing was off with Sam snap him out of it, then they would figure out The Becky they were with is a fake gank the thing and come find her.

Ok that's it for the pre quil I got this idea cause I thought the Way Becky acted during the apartment scene with Sam Telling Dean He didn't need him anymore was strange. Becky is a fan of the guys working together , I think she would have objected to the idea of Sam and Dean not needing each other at all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

set sometime after Dean and Castiel return from Purgatory and after Crowly kills Meg.

Becky had noticed the wind picking up as she drove down the back road, but she had thought thats all it was.

Now She found her self trudging through a blizzard after her Car crashed into a curve post she hadn't seen. Normally she new enough to stay in the car after a crash in a snow storm but the vehicles broken windows made it not the greatest shelter.

The young red head pulled her coat tight around her thin frame and headed in the direction of the house she had passed 10 minutes before.

Approaching the door she looked for signs of anyone being home, the windows had boards across them and there were no lights on. It looked abandoned at first glance but she didn't want to assume, so she raised her hand and knocked loudly on the door .

The door opened a little then was blown open all the way by the wind, No one stood on the other side.

" Hello " Becky called rushing into the house and closing the door behind her " is anyone here, I knocked and your door opened"

She listened for a response or the sound of feet coming toward her , nothing.

She stepped further into the room and looked around, the furniture was covered in sheets and a layer of dust, there was no phone any where that she could see. When she tried the lights she discovered the electricity was not working, but when she checked the tap in the kitchen she found the house still had water.

After confirming no one was home Becky set to work securing the house. First she checked the door to see why it had opened when she had knocked, the latch was off center making it so it didn't latch properly. Not knowing how to fix it she closed the door and pushed a small book shelf that sat empty need the door in front of it to keep the wind from blowing it open. Then she went into the kitchen to see if they had any salt, not that demons made a habit of attacking her but one couldn't be to careful.

" Damn it " Dean cursed as he tried to reverse the impala out of the snow drift. He, Sam and Castiel had just finished a case and were heading to home base when the storm had come out of no were. With almost no vision Dean hadn't been able to avoid the drift that had formed in the road. The impala's tires spun as Dean floored the gas but that's all they did.

" come on Dean " Sam said from the passenger seat" give it a rest were stuck and spinning the tires isn't working"

" so what are we suppose to do sit here and freeze to death" Dean asked as He pressed the gas once more with the same result as before.

" Perhaps we can take shelter at that house back there " Castiel suggested from the back seat.

Sam and Dean turned to look at him. " What house" Dean asked

" the one we just passed " Castiel told them " I can still see it through the back window"

The two men looked out the back window and sure enough there was a small house half hidden by tree's set back a little from the road.

The small group quickly gathered as much a they could from the cabin of the car and headed toward the house. The windows were boarded and there were no lights. It was obviously abandoned or closed down for the winter so they didn't bother no knock. Sam set to work picking the lock but He didn't have to bother as soon as he touched the nob the door slid open but something stopped it.

" what the hell" Dean said

" Dean language " Castiel scolded him

Sam tried to push the door open it moved a little but something was holding it.

" Hold on, hold on. Let me move the shelf" they heard a woman's voice from the other side. She sounded familiar but neither Sam or Dean could place it. They could hear the sound of wood moving agains wood as the door slowly slid open.

The three men quickly stepped into the house shaking the snow off of themselves. Castiel closed the door ,

" hey thanks for letting us in" Sam said looking over to the person who had just opened the door, his face dropped as He looked into the face of His annuled wife Becky Rosen.

She was just as surprised to see them, at first when she had seen them come through the door she almost panicked, but she calmed her self taking a slow deep breath.

" Sam, Dean " She greated them " what brings you here"

" our Vehicle got stuck in a snow drift " Castiel supplied after Sam and Dean stood silent for a minute " I am Castiel by the way, you obviously know Sam and Dean."

" Becky" She told him shaking the hand he had offered then asked " are you the Castiel from Chuck's book's "

" if you are referring to the Supernatural series written by the prophet Chuck then yes I "

" Becky why are you here?" Dean interupted finally getting his voice back from the shock of seeing one of the few humans he hated and had hoped to never see again.

" yeah" Sam asked " is this your place?"

Becky turned back to Sam and Dean then turn and walked back further into the house.

" I guess I am here for the same reason you are" She told them leaning against a sheet covered chair" the Storm came out of nowhere and my car hit a curve post"

Sam and Dean looked out the window, the storm had picked up. No way they could change their minds a go sit in the car.

" I am guessing you are the Becky Chuck wrote of in one of his books" Castiel guessed as he walked further into the room.

" yep, that was me" Becky told him. " but I haven't seen him in a while "

" Chuck is dead" Castiel told her point blank.

Becky's face fell. She had no idea She figured he had just moved, that if He was in any danger his Guardian Arc angel would protects him.

" what happen " She asked

" we don't know" Sam told her seeing she was obviously upset by the news " we only found out because a new prophet showed up"

" and apparently their can only be one at a time" Dean finished

Becky thought for a minute " that doesn't mean Chuck's dead, " she reasoned" it could just mean his prophetyness is turned off"

" a prophet cannot be turned of" Castiel told her " and if it could and Chuck were still alive I would be able to sense him."

" oh".

" oh crap" Becky said as the wind blew the door open again, she had forgot to put the shelf back.

" what the" Sam yelped in surprise as the Door smacked his butt.

Sam pushed the door closed as Becky rushed over to replace the book shelf to in front of the door, Dean moved to help when he saw what she was doing.

" Whats up with the door " He asked

Becky explained about the latch and her being unable to fix it, She also explained they had water but no electricity.

" look" she sigh " I know you guys aren't happy about being stuck here with me"

" you can say that again" Dean groussed

" well I'm not thrill being stuck with the two people who probably hate me most in the world" Becky continued " but we are stuck until the storm end and we can get some help"

" So we should try to get along " Sam finished " do you know where the power box is?"

Sam figured he could try and get the electricity on.

" No , I only just got here about five minutes before you" Becky told him " I haven't had a chance to look for it "

Castiel figured what Sam wanted to do and started to look for the box with his mind. Seeing what he was doing Dean shook his shoulder.

" Dude Save the angel juice" Dean told him "we can look for the box the human way. Sam you look for the box while I look for some tools to see if I can't fix that door."

" right" Sam said looking around for a basement door, finding it he and Dean headed down leaving Becky and Castiel to talk.

Becky headed back to the kitchen and continued to look for some salt like she had been doing when she had heard someone trying to enter the house.

Castiel followed her and watched, spotting a box of salt on the counter he picked it up and asked " is this what your looking for?"

Becky turned to see Castiel holding up the box of salt.

Okey this is were I am going to end this chapter, as always Supernatural is owned by it's creator ,

the story is alternate Universe and is not completely canon. I made some spelling corrections to the prequile, more will be explained in flash backs

and surprise reveals in future Chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

As always Supernatural belongs to it's creator.

Chapter 2

Sam used his pocket flash light to see in the darkened basement as he and Dean looked for the power-box

and a tool box. Neither of them felt comfortable leaving Becky alone in the same house with them, after what she had done the last time they had seen Her, who knew what she might try.

" what are we going to do with her " Dean asked

" nothing we can do Dean" Sam told him " I don't like being trapped with her any more than you do, but we are so we'll just have to handle it"

" Well lets hurry up and get the power on" Dean pointed out the power-box he spotted on the wall" I don't want to leave Cass with her to long"

Sam open the power-box no major work needed to be done this time it was just a matter of flipping some switches. So the house was probably just closed for the winter and not abandoned. The men looked around some more for a tool box, finding no box but a couple of screw drivers and a pair of pliers they went back up stairs.

"Thats a good idea " Cass was saying when they walked back into the front room. " I wonder why no one ever thought of it before"

" I couldn't tell you " Becky said while she was sprinkling salt on the window sill " to me it's just common sense, which I find not a lot of people actually have "

" What are you talking about" Dean said from behind them " We put salt on the windows all the time"

Becky nearly jumped out of her skin but she held her self down as she and Cass turned to the brothers. Becky's eyes landed on the screw drivers.

Flash back

" What are you saying" Becky asked the shifter as she was hung by her chained hands to a pipe on the ceiling, her short body barly touching the floor.

" aww, did you think they would come rescue you" the shifter said walking behind her, " did you think we would care" the shifter came back into Becky's view no longer looking like her but like Dean.

Becky held in a sob, She would not cry in front of this monster. F Dean walked over to a table and picked up a steel rod and a torch.

" no one is taking my play thing away from me just yet" He said as he passed the steel rod through the flame " I am enjoying this to much"

Becky watched him, She struggled with the chains as he came toward her with the steel rod. Never taking her eyes off of his.

" it's not him" she told herself " it's not Dean"

Fake Dean grabbed her by the neck to hold her still,

" go a head and struggle all you want" he told her " this will hurt more that way,"

F Dean pulled her already torn shirt off the side of her shoulder and pressed the hot steel rod to her flesh just below her clavicle. Becky clenched her jaw fighting to not scream like it wanted her to as the steel slowly burned and broke through her skin, but it was to much. F Dean slowly pushed the steel rod all the way through till it broke throught the flesh on her back, that's when Becky finally screamed if any one had heard her besides the shifter it might have curled their blood. But the shifter just smile as he listed, He loved that sound.

" actually Becky came up with an improved way to salt the windows" Castiel told them.

" Really" Dean asked " and what would that be"

Becky tossed him a roll of two side tape.

" What's this? " He asked

" It's tape Dean" Castiel answered matter of factly

Dean rolled his eyes.

" we know it's tape Cass" Sam told him " what does it have to do with,oh " He stopped as realization hit him " that's actually a good idea"

Dean still having not caught on looked around at every one confused .

" What are you talking about" He looked at the tape then at the window " oh, your putting the tape on the window then putting the salt on the tape, does that actually work?"

" So far " Becky said " of course I've never had a problem with Demons trying to get in, but the salt does tend to stay put"

Once again the wind blew the door open as if to remind Dean what He was suppose to be doing. Dean set to work fixing the latch, it only took him a couple minutes as it was just a matter of adjusting the screw.

After he was finished and the door was finally closed Becky quickly placed two lines of tape in front of the Door and then poured salt over top of it.

Sam watched as She placed the salt over the tape.

" I wonder why we never thought of that"

" probably because I'm smarter than you" Becky said standing up

" uh yeah, Sure " Sam retorted

" Okey " Dean said wanting to change the conversation " I am going to check to house make sure everything is secure, Sam you and Cass see if you can get a fire stared in that fire place. "

The sitting room had a brick fire place built in to the wall, with a mantle that had little animal figurines.

" Becky you just" Dean started

" I'll look around for supplies" She interupted him " Blankets ,food , stuff like that" She walked out of the room leaving no chance for Him to protest

Sam and Dean looked at each other then to the doorway Becky had gone through then back at each other.

" She's nice " Castiel said breaking the silence " I think I like her, How come you don't talk about your friend like you do the others"

" Because she isn't our friend, She's a nut that has a crush on Sam" Dean told him as he headed out of the room to check the house like He said He would.

Becky climbed the back stair to the second floor, finding a bathroom she closed the door and slid down to sit on the floor,

as she took slow deep breaths to calm her self. Every time Sam and Dean entered the same room she was in she had to fight the urge to bolt.

She knew they wouldn't hurt her, not really, but the last time she had seen their faces was when the Masochistic shape shifter was torturing her. The shifter would use other faces such as Neighbor's, faces from pictures she had of her foster families, Her adoptive parents.

However his or her favourite was Sam and Dean.

So Becky sat and reminded her self they wouldn't hurt her, that was the shifter and she could tell the difference between them and the shifter, even if they were to dense to see it.

and I am stopping here, that's it for this chapter , I will leave you to wonder how Becky can tell when some one is a shape shifter. I have thought of a couple different reasons but have settle on one. If you want to find out you'll just have to read.

I will try to update the story at least once a week.


	4. Chapter 3

Supernatural belongs to it's creator.

Chapter 3

Castiel sat pondering about what Sam Had told him about Becky while they were getting the fire started, about the love potion and the cross roads demon. He understood why Dean didn't seem to like her and Why Sam seemed nervous, but He couldn't figure out why Becky seemed to get scared every time they entered the room.

The group had been in the house for over an hour. Sam and Dean sat in chairs by the fire with a couple of blankets Becky had found on the second floor. Castiel sat at the table in the Kitchen with Becky, Who after finding a big pot and some cans of vegetables, ramen noodles, soup broth and seeing by the time on her I-phone that it was past 6, took it upon her self to make dinner. Plus it gave her an excuse to avoid the brothers.

" Castiel if your going to just sit and stare at me" Becky said as she stirred the soup, feeling Castiel eyes on her" why don't you make your self useful and get some bowls and spoons for the soup."

" Sorry" Castiel said as he got up to look for the bowls " I didn't mean to stare"

" don't worry about it"

" It's just Sam told me about what happen in Vegas, and I am trying to figure out what would have made you do that"

" I don't know" Becky said squeezing the wooden spoon she stirred the soup with " why does any one do anything "

Castiel found the bowls and set them on the counter along with the spoons.

" I am not judging " Castiel told her " I did some terrible things, much worse than being married for a little over a week."

" yeah, thanks" Becky said" could we not talk about it, I am kind of trying to put Vegas behind me and I'd rather not be reminded"

Castiel agreed to leave it alone even though something was still bothering him. There was something about Becky and the Vegas story that didn't make sense to him.

Dean sat with his phone to his ear, the Prophet Kevin was on the line talking about a translation he found on the Demon tablet.

Sam listened to Deans side of the conversation, from what He could tell Kevin was excited about what He found.

" Kevin slow down" Dean told him." I get your excited, but breath"

...

" what"

...

" where do we find it"

...

"okay where do we find him"

...

" if the tablet doesn't tell how to find one how does it help?"

...

" yes that would be awesome, but if we get the gate closed we won't have to worry about that"

...

"yeah okay see you when we get back"

...

" I don't know, we got way laid by a snow storm, I'll call when we can get back on the road"

" what was that about?" Sam asked as Dean disconnected the call.

" Kevin found something about a spell that not only exercises demons" Dean told him as he put his phone in his pocket " put apparently also give the person protection from being possessed again."

" Wow" Sam said impresses " what's the spell"

" Kevin doesn't know" Dean sighed " the tablet doesn't have the spell, it just says it's out there in some dudes brain"

" you are referring to the Oracle " Castiel said from behind them.

Dean jumped in surprise at Castiel's voice, he really should be used to Castiel seeming to come out of no where by now, He would often tell him self.

" an Oracle? " Sam questiond Castiel" like from Greece, those women who would tell peoples futures in a funky language no one could understand while high on some sort of gas"

" No " Castiel told him " those where not true oracles"

" Ah"

" Becky sent me out here to tell you the soup is ready if you want some" Castiel told them, " she says to serve ourselves"

Dean and Sam followed Castiel into the kitchen, Becky looked up at them from her bowl for a couple seconds then went back to eating.

Sam sat on the opposite side of the table from Becky while Dean and Castiel took the seats respectively between them. The small group ate in silence, except for Castiel thanking Becky for cooking and saying grace the latter almost making Dean roll his eyes. Sam also voiced his thanks for a hot meal.

Becky finished eating and after cleaning her bowl went to sit by the fire, leaving the pot on simmer just in case the guys might want more,

or if she might want seconds later.

She took a book from a shelf along the wall and focused on reading it. She decided to try and pretend the Winchester's where not there.

She could totaly ignore them, She could pretend she had the house to herself. Except for maybe Cass, He didn't make her uncomfortable just by having his face.

Becky could hear the water running in the kitchen as one of them cleaned their bowl, and then the other two as well.

Becky watched over the top of her book she pretended to be focused on as the three men walked out of the kitchen and seat back down by the fire.

Castiel sat on the sofa by Becky's feet, Becky brought her feet up under herself and adjusted her position to be more comfortable

Flash back

Becky looked into the eyes of the shifter as he pressed on her foot with the sand paper in the palm of his hand and slowly twisted it around her ankle.

She clenched her jaw willing herself not to cry as the sand paper slowly took some skin off her ankle little by little.

Sam's face grinned up at her, but it wasn't Sam, just like over how ever long she had been there. How ever long it was since The two people she had thought might save her had left with out seeing the clue that was right in front of them telling them she was in danger left.

It wasn't really Sam or Dean or any of her neighbors, Or her parent's real or adoptive or foster.

So she would always look in the monster's eyes. So she could see remind her self not to believe it was anyone else but the shifter.

end flash back

Becky shivered a little as she felt a cool breeze pass her neck, pulling her blanket up around her shoulders she looked around to see where it had come from.

There was nothing , the windows looked secure and Deans latch fix was holding. Perhaps there was a crack in one of the walls Becky told her self.

Dean looked up from his Dad's journal to see Becky looking around, her eyes landed on Sam for second then moved away.

Sam hadn't noticed, but Dean had and he wasn't happy, How dare this crazy person even think about looking at his little brother after what she had done.

He could feel him self getting upset.

Sam looked up and saw Dean's annoyed face and followed his gaze to Becky. Sam rolled his eyes, He knew his brother held grudges when it came to how people treated his brother.

" Dean" Sam said putting his hand on his shoulder " relax, she's not going to do anything"

Dean looked up at Sam, Becky heard what Sam had said.

She looked back from her scan of the room, and regarded the brothers.

" is something wrong? " She asked

" No" Sam said

" Yes" Dean said at the same time

" Dean " Sam said warningly " it was almost three years ago leave it"

" fine" Dean told him " but if you start acting weird about her again"

Becky was starting to get pissed.

" I get it " she said standing up dropping her book on the coffee table " you think I can't be trusted because of what happen to Sam in Vegas"

" you mean what you did to him" Dean corrected

" What ever," Becky continued, " so how about you just pretend I am not here. I'll even make it easier for you"

Becky turned and walked out of the room up the stairs to the second floor.

" Becky wait" Sam called after her " he didn't mean"

Becky slammed a door shut cutting him off.

" Nice move" Sam Said turning to Dean

" what " Dean said " I didn't tell her to leave the warm room"

Becky laid back on the bed, her head hitting the pillows as she pulled her blanket tighter around her. She couldn't believe Dean had actually brought up vegas.

Suggesting she might do it again, even though she hadn't actually done it in the first place, of course he didn't know that.

The room started to get cold as she thought about why she had decided to not try and tell them what had happened, even though they might want to know the truth, she had decided to try and protect them from this particular one, they didn't need to know. She hadn't thought she would ever see them again, and she probably wouldn't again after this.

Becky finally noticed the chill in the room and got up to check the window for an air leak.

She checked around the window frame feeling for air with her fingers, she felt nothing. Then as She looked up to check the top of the windows her eyes caught a reflection in the glass, She had seen it out of the corner of her eye and had assume she was seeing herself, but this was not her. It was a man.

He was tall with curly dark hair and a five o clock shadow beard. He looked straight at her eyes in the reflection.

Becky turned to face him, but when she did he was not in sight. She turned back to the window, there he was, not looking happy. She turned back to the room, no one stood there

" Okay " she told her self " definetly a ghost "

She quickly headed to the door intent on getting some salt and maybe Castiel. But before she could reach the door and call out for help she felt her self being pulled back and pressed up against the window, the cold pane on her back, her blanket having fallen to the floor. She couldn't move away or call out, She felt a pressure on her neck as something that felt like a hand sqeezed. Her hands tried to grip and pull them away put there didn't seem to be anything to grab.

Tears started to come out of her eyes as she realized she was once again in mortal danger and once again the people who could save her had no clue.

Becky's hand dropped to her sides as her lack of oxygen caused her eyes to roll back in her head and she felt her self blacking out.

End Chapter 3

ok so I got a couple of reviews and would like to thank the reviewers. In answer to some questions. Yes The Becky in Chapter one is the real Becky. The pre log takes place before and during time for a wedding but the rest of the story takes place after Dean gets back from his year in purgatory. I intend to fill in the gaps with flash backs including how she escaped from the shifter.

If the plot gremlings co-operate everything will be explained by the end of the story.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean walked up the stairs, He couldn't believe Cass and Sam. He didn't think he needed to apologize to Becky, as far as he was concerned She had lost her right to be treated with any respect when She had trick Sam into marrying her. Heck He'd held back in what he really wanted to say and do.

Dean sighed and approached the only closed door on the second floor, he didn't care if she got sick from being cold but Cass and Sam did, and if he didn't at least try to get her to come back down where it was warm he wouldn't hear the end of it.

He knocked on the door, there was no answer.

" Becky" He half stated half asked

no answer.

" Becky come on, I know your in there, "

nothing

" look I am sorry I brought up Vegas, will you please just come back down stairs"

she still didn't answer him.

" come on Becky, after what you did, me mentioning it is not something you really have the right to be mad ov-" Dean stopped at his hand touched the door nob it, it was freezing and not locked. He pushed the door open.

Dean's Hunter instincts took over when he saw Becky being held up against the window, her eyes rolling back and her hands falling to her side from her neck were she had obviously been trying to pull something away. He couldn't see any one or anything in the room but he could see the reflection in the window. The hunter quickly pulled his hand gun out from his ankle holster and shot one of his homemade iron bullets, the ghost screeched and dispersed. Dean moved to catch Becky as she fell no longer being held up.

Sam and Castiel came running up the stairs having heard the gun shot just as Dean was carrying an unconscious Becky out of a room.

" what happen" Sam asked as he and Castiel followed Dean back down stairs.

"looks like the house isn't as empty we thought" Dean told them, " Becky got attacked by a ghost"

Dean laid Becky out on the sofa, Castiel came around to check her injuries. The young woman still had a pulse ( thank father Castiel thought) her neck swelled a little with pre bruising. Castiel placed two fingers on each side of her neck and healed the wounding the ghost had caused. Then something caught his attention, He could sense other older wounds.

" Uh Cass what are you doing " Sam asked as he turned back from placing salt at the door ways to the room to see Cass pulling Becky's shirt off the side of her shoulder .

" okay" Dean said as he looked at what Cass had just shown. " that was not caused be the ghost"

" What" Sam walked over to see " wow that is a nasty scar"

" it goes all the was through" Cass told them examining the scar " and there are others all over her body"

He looked up at the brothers, " from what I can tell they happened over a close amount of time,"

" are you saying some one torchered Becky " Sam asked

" or something" Dean asked

Castiel shrugged, " I don't know, just that these injuries happened close together,"

Flash back dream

Becky collapsed to the floor as she finally pulled her self off of the hook her chains were on, the Shifter recently looking like her birth father had left her there after he had decided to play with an electro-shock machine and the steel rod he had placed and kept in her shoulder.

She hadn't screamed out load, she couldn't any more. She could barely even speak, all she could do was make wimp-pering noises, which she fought to not do.

The young woman pulled her self along the floor toward the cart of the shifters "toy's", it would be back soon. She knew most shifters were considered to be basically human but as far as she was concerned this one had lost that right. Especialy after it had told her about the others, He had told her she was more fun than they were, none of them lasted as long, he didn't get to play as much before they would pass out or die.

" Becky , Becky Becky " She heard a voice from behind her as she pulled her self up " what am I going to do with you"

Becky turned herself to see Sam's face coming toward her, She felt on the cart with her hands looking for something, something specific.

F Sam grinned as her walked toward her, time seemed to slow in her mind as she felt what she was looking for and tightened her grip on it.

F Sam grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her toward him.

" well looks as your still up to more play ti" He was cut off as Becky brought her other arm up, and plunged the blade she had taken from the cart up under his ribs and into his heart. The shifters eyes looked into hers in shock, his grip tightened for a second then let go as he fell to the ground.

Becky watched as his eyes glazed over and in death he shifted back to his true face.

She collapsed to the floor no longer able to hold her self up, looking around she saw the door the shifter had left open.

End Flash back dream

Becky opened her eyes still half in her flash back half in the present, So when she saw Sam's face hovering over her she did what anyone would do, She panicked.

Becky let out a scream and hit Sam in the nose, she sat up bolting from the couch. Seeing what happened Dean reacted quickly catching Becky before she could run out of the salted room. Still not fully aware of everything she struggled against His grip, fighting with all her might.

" Becky, Becky calm down " Dean told her " it's me , It's Dean, your alright"

Sam Came around in front of her and took her face in his hands making her look at him.

" Becky look at me " Sam order Becky's eyes met his.

" Sam ? " She half stated half asked as if she wasn't sure, she relaxed in Deans grip as she realized where she was.

The brothers led her back to the sofa and sat her down, Castiel came out of the kitchen with a glass of water for her.

" it's okay" Becky Sam told her " just drink slowly"

Becky gripped the glass in both her hands and slowly drank the water, then she looked back up at Sam.

" oh geez" she said seeing the bruising starting on his nose " I am so sorry, I kind of freaked out when I woke up and you were right there"

Sam unconsciously rubbed his nose.

"it's alright " He told her " I shouldn't have been so close"

Dean and Cass both pulled their chairs closer and sat in a circle around Becky, Sam sitting beside her.

" Becky " Dean asked " there's something we were wondering"

Becky gave him a, what? Look.

" when I was tending the injuries the ghost caused to your neck" Castiel started

" the ghost " Becky interupted " what's happening with the ghost"

" Becky please" Sam said gently " we've got a perimitter set up, it can't get to us. "

" We won't let it hurt you again" Dean told her " but for know we can't do much with out being able to get to it's remains"

" I don't suppose you figures out who He is, " Becky asked " or was I guess"

" Becky" Castiel said trying to get her to focus" there's something We want to know"

Becky turned her attention back to the Angel.

" We saw a really bad scar on you shoulder" Castiel told her.

Becky shifted uncomfortably, " and I sensed other's " He continued.

" it doesn't matter anymore" Becky told them " I got away, and he won't hurt anyone again"

" who? " Dean asked " Becky you may not be my favorite person in the world, but the scars I saw. No one deserves that"

" Becky" Sam said " please, what happen"

Becky sighed looking from one brother to the other, she supposed it was time. If they found out she'd been hurt and wanted to know why.

" it was a shape shifter" She said looking down at her hands .

" what" Sam asked " why would a shifter attack you?"

" I wasn't the only one" she told them looking up " there were others, He was a serial killer. " she sighed sitting back further on the couch

" He must have some how got a hold of some of my picture, cause he showed up at my door looking like someone I knew"

The men gave looked at each other each of them with growing worry.

" Who did you think it was" Dean asked

Becky sat quietly for a few seconds before she answered in a quiet voice

" Sam".

And the plot gremlings are making me stop this chapter here, yes the boy's have finally been told about the Shifter, the plot gremlings are working on how they will react when they find out their connection to it.

Supernatural belongs to it's creator. As does it characters.

Now sshh it's the plot gremlings nap time.


	6. Chapter 5

As you know Supernatural is owned by it's creator.

Chapter 5

Dean Furrowed his brow He thought Becky had said, Nah , no it wasn't possible.

" I don't think I caught that" Dean said " who did you say the Shifter looked like? "

" I believe she said Sam "Castiel told him.

Sam was silent he backed up a little from Becky, not that he'd been sitting that close to her in the first place, un sure of what to say.

" Becky " He asked " please tell me you know another Sam.

Becky sighed as she stood up and took a few step, while staying in the salted area.

" sorry" she said turning back toward him " While I knew a Samantha once it wasn't her"

Dean stood up looking Becky in the face.

' When did this happen? He asked " If you found out their was a shifter pretending to be Sammy why didn't you call" Dean was upset something was out there hurting people while pretending to be his little brother.

It had been bad enough when they had been framed for murder by the leviathans , now A shifter was making Sammy look like a serial killer.

" Dean back of a little" Sam told not moving from his spot on the sofa " she would have to have our number to be able call us right"

"Sam is right Dean" Castiel agreed

" um"

The guys all turned back to Becky.

" What?" Sam asked wearily

" I Do have your number" Becky told them " I got it from from Chuck ,and"

She was cut off as the Ghost choose that time to reappear , He made the air in the house move like a wind storm making the salt lines scatter. Sam and Dean quickly move pulling out there pistols and shooting salt at the ghost. Castiel grabbed Becky and pulled her out of the room away from the obviously angry ghost.

Dean and Sam followed the group stood in the hall was.

"see" Becky said "that's why you use tape, so ghost can't blow the salt around"

Dean scowled, "He's gone for now " Sam said before Dean could make a comment.

" right " Dean said" but it will be back, mean while we should"

" reset the salt lines properly and maybe put up some anti-ghost or poltergeist symbols" Becky Said as she walked between them and walked back into the living room.

" Your right about the salt" Sam told her as He Dean and Castiel followed her back into the sitting room.

" but there are no such thing as anti ghost symbols " Dean told her " and don't be taking over my sentences"

Castiel helped Sam and Dean re-salt the door ways this time using Becky's double tape method, while Becky stood along the walls.

Dean and Sam stood back and observed the lines making sure there were no holes just as the ghost returned. To their surprise the when the ghost tried to rush the room it got push back and disappeared before it got to the salt line.

" okay" Dean said unsure" usually that get closer to the salt before getting evicted."

" yeah, " Sammy said " that was weird"

" perhaps this had something to do with it" Castiel said from behind them

The brothers turned around to see Castiel pointing out a teal symbol on the wall. It wasn't any they had ever seen before.

" What is it Cass" Sam asked

" Why is it green" Dean asked

" I believe it is an old Oni symbol " Castiel said studying the the symbol on the wall

" and it's not green it's teal." Becky finished as she opened a photo album she had gotten from a box in the closet on the coffee table.

Dean rolled his eyes " Dudes don't know the fancy colour names, I am A dude, it looks green to me"

He walked over and observed the page she was looking at. "and don't think I forgot what we were talking about"

" wouldn't think of it"

" and where did you get that"

" the closet"

Dean and Sam were both confused.

" When?" Sam asked

" and Why" Dean asked

Becky looked up from the photo album, " I thougt if I could find a picture of the ghost pre ghost it might be possible to identify him" She explained " and Dean do you realize you started you last three sentences with and"

" Whatever"

Castiel stood guard by the door watching for the ghost and listening to the humans conversation. He didn't say anything but something confused him. How had the young woman know were to even look for the photo album?

" Anyway " Sam said pointedly " there's not likely "

" found him" Becky said after examinig the next page in the album cutting Sam off.

Sam forgot He was trying to give Becky some space after she had almost broke his nose and sat beside her focusing on the photo she was pointing out " what ?"

" that's him alright " Dean said looking at the photo.

Dean pulled the photo out from under it's plastic protector cover and turned it over to look at the back. He found a name,

" Bradly Cusave" He read out load " well know we know what name to look for on the grave when the storm ends"

" which looks like might be soon" Becky said looking out the window from her seat.

The wind had slowed a little and there seemed to be less snow.

" okay ," Dean said " we'll wait for it to die down a little more then we'll get the impala out of that snow bank and find Bradley's grave"

The small group agreed with Deans plan.

An hour later the Three Men and the young woman were getting there coats a shoe on preparing to head out to the car.

Castiel walked in front but kept looking back to check on his human companions. Suddenly He moved back toward them.

The Angel knocked Becky to the ground, Becky landed in a snow bank, She pushed Castiel away. " What the hell"

" Cass what are you" Dean started but was cut off as the ghost flew past them and pulled it self to a stop.

" Murderous Bitch" Bradley cried out " you will pay"

Becky was shocked, That was why He attacked Her? She supposed it made sense now she'd be pissed to if the person who killed her showed up and made them selves comfortable in her old home

Sam and Dean quickly went into hunter mode and placed them selves between Her and the Ghost, only to be thrown away into the snow each of them hitting a tree and falling to the ground.

The ghost charged Becky angry His anger having completely taken his mind.

" Becky run" Sam yelled struggling to get up

Castiel grabbed Becky's hand and pulled her but she wouldn't move.

Becky would not leave them hurt, She knew what to do.

As the Ghost crashed into her She started to chant.

" Man tena katika mwili, mimi nawatuma ninyi wengine wako, kama wewe ni haki inaweza mbinguni nitawapumzisha, kama wewe ni si inaweza Hell kuvuta wewe chini, Angalia kwamba sikuwa kusabaisha kifo yako, nakuamuru kwenda wengine wako."

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't heard that exorcism in over a thousand years, He had forgotten it existed.

Becky's eyes rolled back in her head as the ghost sent a surge through her as it was pulled away from her and light shone out of his eyes. Bradley's face relaxed He seamed peaceful. Then in one last flicker of light he disappeared. Becky collapsed.

Flash back

Becky's eyes slowly opened. She could here familiar beeping of hospital machines. A man shone a flash light on her eyes asking question.

She tried to answer but couldn't she was to weak to make a sound, and she fell back to sleep.

Becky woke up again this time she found she could sit up a little again she was asked questions.

She answered as best she could.

She was Doctor Rebecca Rosen, She had been kidnapped, She didn't know how long. Wasn't sure where but can't imagine she was able to get to far before she passed out on the road.

She fell asleep again.

Becky was visited by a couple of FBI agents a man and a woman. She almost laughed when they told her their names were

Agent's Michelle J Fox and David Scully. She had had the feeling they might be Hunters when the nurse led them in ,the names confirmed it. She answered all their questions as best she could, and informed them she had killed her attacker in the process of escaping.

She told them how she figured out the were Hunters. They left to trace her steps to make sure the monster who did all that damage to her, and if her relay of the shifters bragging was true had killed several people, really was dead, and of course they would have to figure out better cover names.

The real FBI came half an hour after the Hunters left.

She answered their question as best she could, trading he wore masks from he changed his face. Traded we struggled while I was attempting to get away and the knife just oh God, From I had to make sure he was dead if he was alive he would change his face and come after me again or worse take someone else.

Becky discovered she had been with that monster for almost a year.

She tried to call Sam , she should tell him what happen, but the number was disconnected, Deans was to.

Oh well she tried and it's not like they would care. She dreaded the idea of seeing them

She was truly surprised when she found out no one file a report saying she was missing. It's not like wasn't noticeable.

She wasn't surprised to find out that job she had been starting had been refilled, She spent the first 6 months after she woke up in that hospital bed in physical therapy. She was lucky that steal rod through her shoulder hadn't caused an infection which would have caused her to have to have her arm amputated, and restudying her medical books

Becky got a minor student position at a small hospital in Philadelphia, so she could renew her medical license.

Which she did in three months.

She spent the next while working at a free clinic, and the hospital emergency room. She also performed a few minor surgeries.

Once in a while a Hunter would come in needing a broken bone set or with a head injury, or weird food poisoning. She never told them she Knew they were hunters.

Then She got an invitation for an interview for a position at a Hospital in Kansas.

And then her car hit curve guard post.

End Flash back

ending here , what? no theres still another chapter maybe two but the plot gremlins are getting distracted by some other things in my head.

The answer to how Becky knew the shifter was not Sam will be in the next chapter if I can catch the gremlin with that part of the plot

I don't know how but I am still working on how to covey that info to the story.


	7. Chapter 6

I Don't own supernatural or it's characters,

Chapter 6

Castiel reached Becky first catching her as she passed out from the energy of the ghost being forced to cross over. Sam and Dean got up from their places on the ground and rushed to see if the girl was okay.

" is she ?" Sam asked

" She is alive" Castiel told him " Just passed out"

LATER.

" I can't believe I let you and Cass talk me into bringing her here" Dean complained again

" we couldn't just leave her there Dean" Sam told him " no matter what she did, and remember I'm the one she did it to"

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder as the door behind him opened, Kevin walk into the room followed by Castiel.

Kevin nodded a hello at the brothers and headed to the library were the tablet was, He had just help Castiel get the unconscious young woman settled in a bed

and really wanted to get back to the tabled.

He didn't understand why but just before the brothers and Castiel came in carrying that woman the table started getting clearer.

" how is she " Dean asked

" still out " Castiel told him " She was exposed to a lot of energy when Bradley pushed into the after life"

" yeah? " Sam asked " what was that, I've never heard that exorcism before "

" it didn't sound like latin " Dean said

Castiel sighed

" no it wasn't it was older " He told them " but you are right , I have not heard that exorcism in a long time "

Dean stood up straighter, he was starting to get one of his something weird is going to happen feeling and considering what they considered normal.

" how long " He asked

" over a thousand years" Castiel told him " I had even forgotten it existed "

Sam stepped closer to the two men, looking at Dean.

" So maybe bringing her here was a good idea then " He said to Dean.

Dean gave a sulk face and admitted they were right. They needed to know not only what happen to the shape shifter Becky had been attacked by, but also how she knew an exorcism that had not been used in a thousand years.

* * *

Becky slowly opened her eyes, slowly sitting up she looked around. She didn't recognize the room, the wasn't in a hospital bed she knew that , what she didn't know was were she was. She tried to think and remember, She relaxed as it came back to her the Winchester, Castiel, the storm the ghost.

She still didn't know were she was but figured the brothers and there angel must have brought her.

The young woman got up , She noticed she was still wearing what she had been before, they had just taken off her boots and Jacket.

Becky opened the door and looked down the hall one way and then the other. Picking a direction she walked toward the end of the hall and came out in a large room filled with books and a young man sitting at a table looking at a stone and writing in note book.

" Hello " She said unsure

The young man looked up from his writing.

" Oh Hi " He said standing " your up, good, Becky right"

Kevin walked over and offered his hand. Becky took it ,

" Right " She said shaking his hand " and you are "

" Sorry " He said letting go " I'm Kevin , Cass told me you name when He, Sam and Dean showed up with you"

Becky let her eyes rome around the room , there were alot of books .

" speaking of Castiel Sam and Dean" She said her eyes focusing back on Kevin

" right, they will probably want to know your up" Kevin told her " come on "

Kevin gestured for her to follow him. He led her out a door on the other side of the room.

" So how long was I out for? " Becky asked

" Not sure " Kevin told her " you were already out when you got here"

" How long have I been here "

" um about half an hour"

Kevin opened a door poked his head in and looked around, spotting who he was looking for he stepped in and held the door for Becky.

Dean Stood with his back to the door mixing something and Sam Sat at the table reading their dads journal. Castiel was just standing their watching Dean cook.

" Hey look who's up " Kevin spoke

Every one turn to See Kevin lead Becky into the room, everyone was silent for a few seconds no one knew what to say.

" How are you feeling " Castiel finally asked " you slept for a while"

" how long ? " Becky asked

Sam stood and took a step toward her stopping near Castiel,

" a few hours " he told her " we didn't think it was a good idea to stay there after the storm let up"

" why bring me here? " Becky wanted to know " why not a hospital or a hotel"

Dean leaned against the counter trying to look relaxed.

" how do you know it's not a hotel"

Becky gave him an are you serious look. " well for one no other people, and if it were a hotel I don't think you could afford it"

Becky looked back and forth between the men , " and you haven't answer my question"

Castiel walked over and gestured to seat at the table " you did not require medical attention" He told her as she sat down" and I believe there are still issued you and Sam And Dean need to talk about"

For a second Dean Didn't know what Castiel was talking about , then her remembered

" right " He said closing the oven door where he had just place his meat loaf " you were explaining why you didn't call and let us know a shapeshifter was pretending to be Sammy"

Becky sighed and relaxed ( I use the term loosely) in her chair. She had hoped they had forgotten.

" as I had been saying" Becky Started " I did call you , No one answered the phone"

Sam got a bad feeling , it must have been while Dean was in purgatory, First Kevin now Becky. Two people getting hurt because he wouldn't answer the phone.

" when was this" Sam asked

Becky became very interested in her thumbs, " a few years ago" She answered

" wait " Dean said '' Did you say a few years"

Sam let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding and sat down across from Becky.

" So what" Sam asked " how did you figure out it wasn't me"

Sam expected her to say something along the lines of she saw it's eyes glow on Digital camera screen, or she new He wouldn't attack her. He was not expecting.

" I knew it wasn't you the minute I opened the door and saw it's eyes" Becky told them looking up Sam then Dean. " Both of you have greenish brown eyes, fake Sam's eye were just brown"

" Wait" Dean asked " your telling us you knew someone was a shapeshifter because He got the eye colour wrong"

Dean didn't want to admit it but he was a little impressed.

" Becky" Dean asked " how long after we left Vegas did this guy show up"

Becky's face paled a little she was starting to doubt she should tell them again, but she knew she had to.

"let me give you a hint " Becky said looking straight at Dean so she could avoid looking at Sam.

" I've never been married"

Deans eye brows rose he looked at Sam , Sam looked at Dean. Then they both looked back at Becky.

" What " the Winchester brothers asked together

" Becky what are you talking about?" Sam asked " Of course you"

" No " Becky cut him off " I got taken by the Shape shifter, kidnapped a few days after I moved into my new apartment in Vegas. I was going to start my new job at the LV general. "

" LV general " Castiel asked " the hospital?"

" yeah, " Becky told him" any way a few weeks after I got taken, the shifter comes in looking like me and tells me to congratulate her because she just got married"

Sam Paled he would have fallen over if he hadn't already been sitting down. Dean's hand clenched the back of the chair he was holding.

" How, how do we know you aren't making this up " Dean Asked

He didn't want to believe it , they had been face to face with this thing and let it walk.

" Sam ?" Becky asked finally looking at him " do you remember the eye colour of the woman you were married to"

Sam sat up unsure of where she was going with this, but he remembered . When he had been drugged into thinking he was in love with her he had looked into her eyes every chance he got.

" they were brown" He said as the realization that Becky had to be telling the truth hit him because Becky was looking straight at him with her green eyes, there was no brown in them . Maybe a little blue but no brown. " crap"

" What "? Dean asked

" The Becky I temporarily married had brown eyes, " Sam explained " her eyes are green"

" The shifter didn't just get the eye colour wrong" Becky told them " I don't think they can change their colour at all"

Castiel and Kevin who had been listening from the sides of the small kitchen room, found their attention caught.

" She is right" Castiel told them" Shifters can not change their eye"

Dean turned to Castiel,

" and you never thought of letting us know about that before"

" it never seemed important"

Dean rolled his eyes and asked Becky to continue her story. He wanted to know how she escaped and what happen to the shifter.

Becky told them about the shifter's love of pain, about being told about the other women. She told them about being told they were in Vegas so close,

She told Dean about thinking he would realize something was wrong other than with his brother.

She told them about getting loose and killing the shifter and then waking up in the hospital.

" Wow " Dean Said sitting down finally " I am so sorry Becky "

" your right" Sam said " we should have picked up on the clues"

Becky crossed her arms and leaned forward resting her arms on the table.

" you did have an excuse Sam" She told him " it's not like I expected you guys to come for me , I just kind of hoped you would"

Becky stayed few more hours before She asked Dean to drive her to the nearest town, so she could call the people she was suppose to have an employment interview with and explain about the storm and crashing her car.

This led Sam, Dean Castiel and Kevin to find out Becky was going to be working at the Hospital in the small city just 20 minutes away from them.

Sam and Dean didn't know how to feel about this.

Castiel was glad, He liked Becky.

Kevin while not appose to the idea, pointed out that she hadn't actually even been interviewed for the job yet let alone gotten it.

Sorry I had to stop the plot gremlings they were starting to loose focus and rambling. One more little chapter to go.

More of a epilogue , I hope I got most of the questions answered. .


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Supernatural blah blah blah

or it's characters blah blah

or the actors who play the characters blah de blah

A weeks days later

Dean stood in the Gym feet apart punching the heavy weight bag while Castiel held it for him. He practised combinations of punching and blocking. Sam watched him from his spot leaning against the door jam.

" your going to punch a hole in that bag if your not careful Dean " Sam told him

" I do not believe Dean is that strong Sam " Castiel told him

Sam sighed

" Kevin says he found the last test" Sam told them

Dean stopped hitting the bag.

" already?" He asked a little surprised " It took him longer to read the first two "

Sam shrugged and waved for the two other men to follow him.

" I have noticed Kevin does seem to be having an easier time since Becky started living near by" Castiel commented as they walked down the hall toward the library.

" still can't believe she makes him stop reading the tablet for fifteen minutes every hour and at least ten hours every night" Dean said

" yeah I would expect that to make translating the tablet take longer but" Sam said

" actually I was referring to the fact he lets her"

The three men walked into the library to find Kevin sitting against the edge of the table talking with Becky who was sitting in a chair typing on her mac lap top.

Becky had stopped by earlier to check on Kevin and Sam, they had both been neglecting their health since the whole close the hell gate thing had started, and Becky took it upon her self to at least steer them back into their original healthy habits. Kevin had been a little resistant at first but Becky had pointed out that his mother would probably not be happy with him making himself sick.

Dean on the other hand had to be trick into eating veggies and was not happy when Becky hid his wiskey on him after he had gotten hurt on his and Sams last hunting trip. Becky had given him an antibiotic to prevent an infection in the small wound..

flash back.

" come on Becky " Dean had groused " I need my wiskey , it's a pain killer"

" It is not " Becky told him " and if you keep using it like it is your going to ruin your liver, in fact i'm surprised it's not shot already"

Dean glared at her, "I've been taking care of my wounds for over twenty years"

"well you've been doing it wrong" Becky told him " how about we let the person who actually went to medical school de-side what should and should not be used as a pain killer ,hmm"

end flash back

Becky and Kevin looked up when Sam cleared his throat letting them know he and the other two where there.

Kevin stood up and Becky leaned back in her chair.

" hey guy, " Becky greeted them " hows your work out Dean?"

Dean shrugged " same as always "

" Sam said Kevin found the last task " Castiel spoke

" Right " Kevin said picking up the tablet " I did "

Sam, Dean and Castiel gathered around the young prophet.

" The final task" he told them " is to cure a demon "

" What ?" Dean asked " how do you heal a demon"

Sam leaned againsr the table perplexed.

What does that even mean? " he asked

LATER

Becky walked into her new house Castiel having just dropped her off after the meeting. Kevin had wanted her to stay a bit longer, He said he found it easier to read the tablet the closer she was. Becky had pointed out that not only did she have to work the next day but it was time to put the tablet away for the night anyway, and since he already translated the last task He could probably take a break"

Castiel watched as Becky unlocked and walked through the door be for he blinked out.

Up in the heaven office

" What do you have to report Castiel"

" The prophet has translate the final task"

" Already ?"

" Yes"

" thats wonderful, but how did he do it so quickly, from what you told me before you were unable to get that woman to stop interfering"

" yes , and I believe that it's I good thing"

" why would you think that Castiel, "

" I cannot explain it, but I believe her presence some how makes the writing clearer to Him. He has even commented on it him self"

" but that would only make sense if she were"

" I believe it's possible"

" But they are so rare"

" Yes even rarer than a prophet"

" are you sure, I mean if she is"

" she knows exorcisms that that have not been spoken or written down in over a thousand years, she is aware of all sorts of protective symbols, she even seems to make the prophets job easier just by being with in a few miles of him"

"Castiel I am going to assign a couple of guardians to watch over the woman " let's out a deep breath " If Becky is the Oracle our fate could be up to her".

Looks up at Castiel.

"Castiel the Angel tablet"

" it is safe "

" Good, I am trusting you, I hope I can earn yours again"

And End

yes this is the end

Please don't kill me.

I would like to thank all the people who wrote reviews.

In case your wondering I am stopping here because I don't want the story to go on and on making it seem to never end.

Plot gremlings line up and bow,

and now they are raiding the Reese's pieces.


End file.
